dcuoclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Test Server: Game Update 21
To all the legendary members: Game Update 21 is available on PC Test right now! Marketplace Legends Hal Jordan and Sinestro are available on the PC Test vendor. New Legends PvP & Arena PvP Map! Legendary members and owners of DLC “Hand of Fate” will now be able to play the Inner Sanctum in Arena PvP and Legends PvP. Introducing Auto Loot! Players no longer need to gather their own loot if they have space in their inventory. All loot, including but not limited to Exobits, Collections, Research and Development items, Mission drops, and Boss drops is now auto-magically gathered for you when it drops. If your inventory is full you will receive a message that you must clear space in your inventory to receive your loot. Combat Rating Requirement for Boss Loot All Tier 2 through Tier 4 Challenges, Duos, Alerts, and Raids now only award tiered loot drops to players that meet the Combat Rating requirement. Players who do not meet the minimum Combat Rating will still earn Marks of Triumph, Marks of War, and Cash when appropriate, but will not be eligible to roll on gear. Alerts: Arkham Asylum Poison Ivy will no longer lose the will to fight. The final encounter with Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, and the Scarecrow will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans, and Components. League of Assassins: Ra's al Ghul will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans and Components. Stryker’s Island Penitentiary: The final encounter with Gorilla Grodd will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans and Components. Challenges: Old Gotham Subway: Bosses in this challenge now have a chance to drop Tier 2 Research and Development plans. General: Tier 3 alerts now have a random daily bonus. Players who complete the daily tier 3 alert will receive a bonus 50 Marks of Triumph. The Booster Gold exploration terminals will no longer cause players to become stuck in an endless cut-scene. Items: The Mark of Legend x 5 box will now award the five Marks of Legend directly to the players currency, instead of awarding five individual Mark of Legend items in the inventory. Missions: Queen of Lies: The Trident of Poseidon will now ground players attempting to escape its grasp. Lair of the Spectre: While in Spectre form, ranged attacks will work properly. PvP: Headquarters Assault: The match timer will no longer count down during the opening cut scene. Raids: The Chasm: Superman and Lex Luthor should be better travel companions after defeating the Sunstone Herald. The Chasm: Krypto’s Freeze Breath encasement no longer gives you hope of an early escape. Style: Checkmate Informant: The chest piece no longer causes visual issues when equipped with certain weapon types. Kabuki Mask: This style no longer causes a visual issue when worn by female characters. UI: Character Select: Player selected backgrounds should now persist when creating a new character or re-launching the game. Once More With Rockets: Radical Rocket Randy’s attacks now appear correctly in the Combat Log. Style: The Save and Reset buttons now function properly. Newly added: Also, the winter event will be coming in GU 21 and will be made available on PC Test next week. http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo...?topic_id=55956 Source: dcuo_owl, http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuops3/posts/list.m?topic_id=63976 Category:News